


Kissing Booth

by marisaaa



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisaaa/pseuds/marisaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>US Soccer organizes a carnival, ran by the players, and Ali ends up working a certain stall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random one-shot based off an idea I had whilst watching TV. It takes place sometime early on in their relationship, probably just after Cancun. Enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think!

“Ali, please!” Sydney begged. “If Abby finds out I screwed this up, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

 

They stood in the middle of the US Soccer Summer Carnival, being held for charity. Players from all branches of the federation came together to help run the event, and were helped out by officials and associates to organise and run it. Crystal and Ali had been manning the cotton candy booth for an hour when Syd came running over, pleading for help.

 

“Sydney, you realize what you’re asking, right?” Ali asked.

 

“It’s just for an hour until Brek arrives,” she replied, referring to a player from the men’s national team.

 

Ali looked over at Shannon, who was being no help. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly, knowing she was going to regret this. “Fine. You owe me though.”

 

“Don’t forget the lip gloss,” Boxxy teased. Ali glared at her friend as Sydney dragged her away gripping her arm.

 

Ali took her spot in the kissing booth and tried to put a smile on her face. She kept reminding herself it was all for charity. The line quickly grew and Ali didn’t know if she should take it as a compliment or want to run and hide from embarrassment. One by One she took the $1 payment and placed a quick peck on the lips of the guys that stood in front of her. Sydney owed her, owed her big time for this.

 

Ashlyn had been walking around the carnival when she saw the guys – well, mostly teenage boys- kissing Ali. One after another she watched them step up to the booth and lean in as she placed a quick kiss on their lips. She hated that all these boys were getting to touch her, while she stood there watching. Making a decision, she stomped over to the growing line in front of the booth.

 

She stood there, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably, wondering what she was doing. She had no right to be jealous, yet here she was, envious of the other guys kissing her. Ali didn’t even look to be enjoying it, and yet there was still a ball of jealousy in the pit of Ashlyn’s stomach. She rubbed a hand over her face, debating whether or not she should get of line and as far away as possible. But, she quickly found herself next.

 

Ali took a gulp of beer, hoping the alcohol would make the rest of the time pass more quickly. When she looked up, she almost choked. Standing in front of her was Ashlyn.

 

“Alex.”

 

“Ash, what- what are you doing here?” she asked nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear.

 

“Wanted to help charity and rides aren’t really my thing,” she said, staring into her eyes while she waved her hand toward the carnival rides around them.

 

“Wouldn’t want to disappoint charity”, Ali replied. She took the dollar from her outstretched hand, but her eyes never left Ashlyn’s face. Watching her stare at her like this, she suddenly felt like a whole family of butterflies was flying around her stomach. She leaned towards the keeper, ever so slightly.

 

Ashlyn closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together. It was soft at first, their lips just grazing each other. At the time that the kiss should have ended, Ali pressed her lips harder onto Ashlyn’s, not wanting to let her go. She brought her hand up to her neck and her thumb caressed her jaw. Ali’s hands gripped the counter of the wooden booth so hard her knuckles were white. She knew she should stop, pull away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her neck and parted her lips to give Ashlyn more access, which she eagerly took.

 

It was easy to ignore the protests from the line: “Times up man!” “Give us a shot” “C’mon, move along!” But Ali pulled back suddenly when she heard cat calls from familiar voices. A blush crept over her face as she heard Pinoe. “Rock ‘n roll Krieger!” And that was quickly followed by Hope’s chuckle. She and Ashlyn seriously had the worst timing, she wanted to crawl into the ground.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.” Ashlyn started to question her actions and tried to back away, but Ali grabbed her arm.

 

“I’ve wanted you too, for like a ridiculously long time,” she mumbled, grinning.

 

Ash smiles, her dimple on full display. “Knew it”, she teased.

 

Ali rolled her eyes, before hearing more shouts from the people waiting in line. “I should, you know…” she waved to the line.

 

“Oh, yeah, right” Ashlyn replied, trying to hide her disappointment.

 

“I’m done in ten though. Wait for me?”

 

Ash smiled and nodded as she moved off to the side, letting the next person in line step up to the booth. She couldn’t watch her kiss these other guys, so instead she focused her attention on the kids running around, begging their parents to go on one of the numerous attractions set up around them.

 

When Brek finally arrived to take over, Ali nearly ran out of the booth and her eyes searched for Ashlyn. She smiled when she found her leaning against a nearby tree, watching Tobin fall into a tub of cold water in the dunk tank. She walked over and the keeper turned toward her, sensing her presence.

 

“How come you’re not sitting up there getting plunged into freezing water?” Ali asked, glancing over at Tobin clambering back up into her seat.

 

“Because I’m smarter than Tobin,” she replied, placing a hand at the small of her back as they began to walk.

 

“Right, you’re too cool for all this,” Ali teased.

 

“Hey, I did my duty. Handed out drinks at the beer tent for a couple of hours.”

 

They walked around for a bit before Ali stopped in front of the ring toss booth.

 

“I’ve always loved carnival games,” she said as she pulled out some money and handed it to the guy behind the counter. In exchange, he handed her 3 plastic rings. She tried, unsuccessfully to get the rings on one of the 5 green bottles surrounded by about a hundred clear ones. She pouted when she didn’t win, and handed more money over, mumbling.

 

“You have horrible aim Krieger,” Ashlyn teased.

 

“Shut up,” she responded playfully. “It’s a tough game”.

 

“Let me try”. She tossed money on the counter and grabbed the rings. On her second try, the ring easily slid over the top of a green bottle. She smiled smugly, but turned to Ali when the guy asked what prize she wanted. She bit her lip nervously, but pointed to a stuffed animal that consisted of 2 bears hugging.

 

Ash handed the bear over to Ali as they walked away from the booth. She whispered a “Thank You” in return, and snaked her hand around her waist.

 

They played a couple more games, before stopping in front of one of the food booths. Ash ordered a hot dog and asked Ali if she wanted anything. She looked at her options and contemplated her decision.

 

“A candy apple”.

 

“Seriously? Of everything here, you want a candy apple?” Ashlyn chuckled.

 

“What? It’s healthy..its a fruit..”

 

“Not when its drowned in caramel” she replied, smirking.

 

Ash couldn’t help but laugh, and handed over the apple to a beaming Ali. When they were finished eating, they laced their fingers together, as they continued to walk. When she gently squeezed her hand, Ash looked over at her.

 

“I’m glad you, you know, came over to the, um, booth,” Ali mumbled sheepishly.

 

“Me too.”

 

She leaned into Ashlyn, so that their lips could meet. She tasted of mustard and peppermint gum, and Ali decided right there it was her favourite combination, no matter how unlikely.

 

“So, we’re really doing this aren’t we?” Ali smiled at Ashlyn so she knew she didn’t have any hesitations, but at the same time she needed confirmation they were on the same page.

 

“We are,” she replied. “Wanna try being normal together?”

 

“And how are we gonna do that?”

 

“We could start with dinner?” Ash grinned, leaning in to kiss her again.


End file.
